Kinetic Drama
by Kinetic 44
Summary: This, is a Mary Sue. The Mary sue to end all Mary sues. See the bladebreakers sleep together! See them suffer the trauma of yaoi obsessed fangirls! See them strip! And most of all, SEE THEM EAT CHEESE! R&R!
1. Chapter 1The beginning, well, not really

Kinetic Drama  
  
A/N: FF.net are poos. They deleted this for no apparent reason. And we are mightily annoyed. NO apparent reason. Bad fics are not a term to be deleted on, there are too many for that to happen. They are poos.  
  
Chapter 1- Not really the beginning.  
  
"Alita Battle Angel, 15 years of age, #2 of the undefeated team Kinetic 44, currently standing infront of the BBA's EX-clusive hotel for all champions in the mid temperate paradise known as Sydney Australia!" The face of a cute teenage girl with waist long black hair and brown eyes, leaned down with a wide grin and victory sign.  
  
A black gloved hand smashed down on the back of her head.  
  
"Just who the hell do you think you're talking to?" The owner of said hand deadpanned.  
  
Alita, the girl who was currently clad in a simple outfit of black tank top and pants stumbled along the sidewalk but nevertheless ignored the attack, gesturing to the girl beside her, coincidentally the person who had hit her. "And here is my fellow team mate, Opal Black, the #1 member, " Alita's voice lowered to a whisper, "She got there first," and returned to normal, "Of the still undefeated Kinetic 44! Opal, Opal of the Night, 15 years of age, her aspirations in life is to become a paper clip!"  
  
Opal whacked the back of Alita's head, cutting her off. "Shut up already." Eyes, devoid of any colour other than black looked around in annoyance. "Why do I get the sinking feeling I've been turned into a Mary Sue? Harley?" Opal, who was dressed in her usual attire of gothic like black leather and chains running from bracelets on her arms to her neck, turned to the last member of the group.  
  
A girl with blonde hair and green eyes lifted her thumb and fore finger to make a 'v' under her chin, oval glasses reflecting evilly in the sunshine. "Harlequin Erza Silverarrow, 14 years of age, the last sparkling member of Kinetic 44, #3 by default. I have to disagree on that, Opal my dear. We K44 are the self proclaimed ANTI-MARY SUE, determined to be different, to be original without being annoying, to be..."  
  
"H.A.P.P.Y!" Alita finished, cleared her throat out of the sickeningly cheerful mode and changed into her normal serious half-monotone. "That is, Humanists Advocating Production (&) Popularisation (of) Yaoi, which therefore is abbreviated to the association many know as H.A.P.P.Y."  
  
"Indeed." Opal, who coincidentally has shoulder length black hair (as it is very important to introduce any OC's hair colour under the unspoken law of fanfiction), turned toward the hotel. "BBA...ah, I see where this is heading."  
  
Harlequinn, who shall be now further known as Harley for easier typing and reading purposes, nodded in agreement, "There is no doubt about it."  
  
Alita grinned, hearts in eyes. "Rei, Kai, Tyson and Max."  
  
"You forgot Kenny," Harley pointed out.  
  
"And him," Alita sighed. "All of the bishounen together..." The hearts in her eyes popped to burst into flames, lighting her pupils in fires of determination. "I WILL NOT STOP UNTIL ALL BEYBLADE BISHOUNEN CAN LIVE HAPPILY TOGETHER! LET THE YAOI MATCHMAKING BEGIN! Bwahahahahaha...."  
  
CLUNK!  
  
The sound of a bullet shattering the fragile materials of skull and brains could be heard along the street as one poor fan girl had her brains blown out.  
  
"Choose a personality and stick with it Alita!" Opal sneered, blowing the smoke from the barrel of her .58 magnum.  
  
"Damn, now the story needs to be reset, " Harley muttered.  
  
The Will of the Universe, a entity known only as Bob, swirled and twisted, reviving the dead and resetting the story conveniently a little further in time. (Excel Saga anyone?)  
  
"Thanks Bob-chan!" Alita waved in thanks as the swirling vortex like portal with masculine arms protruding from inside scuttled by. "Geez, 5 minutes in and I'm killed, thanks a lot Opal."  
  
The three members of the undeniably undefeated Kinetic 44 were currently making their way to the reception desk at the BBA hotel.  
  
"You were annoying," Opal said bluntly.  
  
"Plus, the crossover must have damaged your personality trait and it got all mixed up with Mariah's." Harley concluded. All of them gave in to an involuntary shudder at the name of the pink parasite.  
  
"If that was so, thanks." Alita, alive and healthy due to the limitless powers of Bob, spotted another group of Beybladers walking in from the side entrance.  
  
Red crimson eyes flashed beneath short spikes of slate coloured hair, a scowl kissing his lips as he walked with slow strides across the marble floor. Blue triangles searched across pale cheeks, markings that accentuated the cold icy glare from those blood red eyes. A sleeveless top of black leather accented the muscles underneath, matched by a pair of loose grey pants dancing low on the tall young man's slim hips.  
  
"Isn't that...Kai?" Alita recognised.  
  
Beside this fine specimen of the bad boy bishounen walked the very image of many a fangirl's fantasy.  
  
Long tresses of black hair, bound in a long rope of white, spiked by a bandana sporting the ancient symbol of Ying and Yang hung almost to the tanned teen's ankles. Amber eyes peeked from beneath short ebony bangs, flashing gold in the silhouetted sunlight, peach coloured lips showing the barest of adorable fangs lifting in a delighted curiosity at his surroundings. Short sleeved, white, Chinese robes flowing like water over silk black pants underneath, all clinging to the figure of this sculpted bishounen.  
  
"Rei." Opal stated with admiring eyes.  
  
Infront of both Rei and Kai, a teen paced with quick steps, laptop in hand, eyes of a unknown colour hidden mysteriously under short, unruly chestnut brown bangs and circular glasses. A partially opened blue work shirt revealed the smooth contours of his chest, barely covering the black tailored suit pants that rode low on the boy's hips though a belt of fine leather held it up.  
  
Beside him, a blond male with bright and cheerful blue eyes, walked casually, his hands buried deep in the pockets of absurdly bright orange pants. Blond locks of hair whipped in the slight breeze from the open door, strangely matching with the neon green shirt that showed the lean muscles of a washboard stomach underneath. A smile adorned his lips, natural and welcoming to all around him.  
  
And last of all, a young man sauntered in, a smug smirk to his lips, dark blue eyes peering under long bangs of raven blue hair, tied in a loose ponytail at the nape of his neck. A red baseball cap sat backwards on his head, matching the red and white open shirt which covered the black tank top underneath. Three quarter length pants of a dark navy blue sat low on his hips, the same colour as the tight fingerless gloves adorning his hands. And with all of this, was the familiar ugly, and unnecessarily high knee socks.  
  
All five walked leisurely toward where the three girls of Kinetic 44 stared in awe at the cool entrance.  
  
Harley grinned, eyes skipping past Kenny and Tyson. "Max...he's so cute!"  
  
"Hai, hai..." Alita narrowed her eyes in appraisal. "From appearances, disregarding the demented drawings of the second series, we are approximately 4 years after the world championships which the Bladebreakers won. Of course, after that we won every world champion since, through a long and tedious journey which is a telling for another pointless day."  
  
"Blood, sweat, and tears to get us where we are now," Harley agreed.  
  
"Seems they have reunited," Opal commented with a dark smile.  
  
The two teams faced each other at the reception desk, silently appraising each other. A small breeze blew a tumbleweed between them.  
  
"Yo." Alita raised two fingers in greeting, breaking the strange silence.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Kai said bluntly.  
  
Opal spoke just as Alita opened her mouth, cutting the black haired girl off. "Opal Black, age 15."  
  
"I am Harlequinn Erza Silverarrow 14 years of age, Harley for short." The blonde girl spoke, oval lenses flashing eerily as she smiled.  
  
Alita broke free of Opal's grip and tilted her head. "Watashi wa Alita Battle Angel, also 15. Together we are Kinetic 44, undefeated world champion Beybladers." She displayed a victory sign. "Yoroshiku!"  
  
"Why are we speaking Japanese when we're in Australia?" Harley asked blandly.  
  
Alita shrugged, "Universal language."  
  
Tyson, Rei and Kenny sweat dropped.  
  
"Hi! I'm Max! This here is Tyson, Kenny, Rei and of course Kai. We're the Bladebreakers! We reunited since Tyson, Rei and I haven't been to Australia and thought it would be cool to come here to meet all the beybladers!" The blond boy sent a adorable grin their way.  
  
Harley had hearts in her eyes, "Kawaii..."  
  
Opal pushed her aside stepping right infront of Rei until their faces were only centimetres apart. "A pleasure to meet you, Rei-kun."  
  
Blood rushed to Rei's cheeks. "N-nice to meet you..." He trailed off, eyes going wide as the girl leaned closer, lips nearing dangerously close to his.  
  
"Oi, Oi..." Alita pulled the Chinese boy back from imminent kiss and inconspicuously pushed him next to Kai, who merely raised an eyebrow. "On behalf of H.A.P.P.Y. I can't allow that action to pass." She grinned triumphantly as Rei clung to Kai, staring wide eyed at Opal who shot him a sultry wink.  
  
Stars entered Harley's gaze as she stepped beside Alita. "We of H.A.P.P.Y," she pulled down a sign that said 'Humanists Advocating Production (&) Popularisation (of) Yaoi', "Fully support all yaoi pairings and encourage all yaoi circumstances between bishounen." Both girls sent feral grins towards the boys who looked decidedly nervous.  
  
"Spoilsport," Opal pouted at Alita before turning her eyes to Rei and Kai with a eerie smile, "But cute nevertheless."  
  
"All of you are beyblader's right?" A new voice cut in. The combined group nodded in sync at the man behind the reception desk. "My, you are late, the last teams to come in fact. It seems we only have one room left."  
  
They all blinked.  
  
"WHAT?!?!"  
  
Opal pinched the bridge of her nose. "I knew this would happen," she muttered.  
  
Harley took the one key dangling from the receptionists hands. "Guess it's ours."  
  
"Oi! How come?!" Tyson cried.  
  
"We got here first, we're girls, and according to the unspoken rule of anime, girls, when caught in any situation that forces them to share, will always get the goods." Alita said bluntly, then pointed to Kai. "Plus, isn't he rich? He should be able to afford a hotel no problem! Why are you trying to make us poor penniless girls go out on the street?"  
  
"Shut up Alita," Opal commanded before turning a glare on the receptionist. "How big is the room?"  
  
The man sweated under the force of the glare and looked down at his handy clipboard. "It's...hm...this can't be right, it has 2 bedrooms, each with 2 beds, connected to a lounge."  
  
Alita and Harley sweatdropped. "Convenient."  
  
"We can share then!" Tyson proclaimed.  
  
"No." Kai monotoned. "I am not sharing with women."  
  
"Well, Kai, we have to, you're the only one of us to have money and unless you're willing to pay for a hotel room, we need a place to stay," Tyson reasoned. Tyson? Reasoning? Wha?  
  
Kai glared at him stonily.  
  
"Thought so," Tyson said smugly. "What do you say?" He turned to face the three girls.  
  
Alita and Harley shrugged. "I have no problem with it if there is room," Harley voiced indifferently.  
  
Opal smiled. "Fun."  
  
The Bladebreakers traded nervous glances at her smile.  
  
NEXT TIME on Kinetic Drama, the story of 3 Anti-Mary sues!:  
  
Three mentally unstable yaoi obsessive fangirls and 5 bishounen in the one hotel suite, one day away from the start of the Australian world championships! This does not bode well for the Bladebreakers! What?! How can this be? The Bladebreakers were beaten at their own game so easily! Just how powerful a opponent are these girls!?  
  
Find out, in Kinetic Drama, chapter two!  
  
Review and get a virtual treat!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 In which the author of this l...

Kinetic Drama  
  
A/Ns: Yikes...ppl actually reviewed...So, as this is STILL a parody of Mary sue fics, where the author will gratuously thank ALL her reviewers, regardless of how many there are or how little the actual story appears compares to the reviews, or the fact that most of these were deleted by FF.net...we bring to you, our responses:  
  
Radical Aisha: Thanks for the review...we believe you're the FIRST to give a signed review. have a cookie.  
  
Jessica: Hi Jess! Thanks for reviewing. We're surprised you actually read this. Have a chinese new years lolly.  
  
dzzi-izzy: Thanks very much for the long review. Much appreciated. Alita may or may not have reviewed you, she doesn't remember, and you didn't give us your other user name*shrug*...but she looked over your fic anyways. By the way, OOC means out of character. And there's plenty in this fic too. As for your fic...uh...exchange program...um...she doesn't know what to suggest, and ff.net is being a poo so I can't assess the 2nd chapter for some reason. So...why don't you make it as sterotypical as you can get? And where's Kenny! You can't just leave him out! Make him in the background somewhere, looking up porn on his laptop or whatever, or scheming to matchmake. Uh...yeah. Bows to the LEADER OF THE P.A.T.M.O.B.B.M-S It's a good cause you have here. Would you like to join H.A.P.P.Y by any chance? You can have a slice of mud cake.  
  
aishiteru: Yes, we think this is cute too. Thank for the review. Have a m&m.  
  
Sky Dragon: YES! An excel fan! Someone who gets what we say! You can have *raids fridge* a big finger kit kat!  
  
Sea wolf: Yes, we hate Kai/OC fics too. But we do like torturing them in weird and unsual ways. Thanks for the review. Have a Mars bar.  
  
Kayashi: Oh good you reviewed! have a ferro roche chocolate.  
  
a person who was ordered to do it: Hey Jazzo! You can have a chocolate too!  
  
Olympia Blader: We flamed you? When? Huh? And okay then, we won't flame you anymore. What far along? With the story? With Opal's pregnancy? Wha? Ritio. Have a big triple scoop icecream in your favourite flavours, thanks for the review!  
  
Ria: Glad someone believes in the cause of H.A.P.P.Y! You deserve an extra special shoulder rub, ala Aragorn in LOTR. Alright, have a cookie as well.  
  
Silver Wolverina: Anti-mary sue we are, but the purpose of this fic isn't anti-mary sue. It's to parody all Mary sue fics by doing EXACTLY what a mary sue, or OC author would do. Spot the cliches as we had fun doing these the old fashioned dubbie way. It's also perfectly alright for anyone to write mary sue fics. Heck why not. Just don't expect people to read it. Mary sues should be done for fun! Like this one! You should get a HAPPY BEYBLADE FLOWER for your review!  
  
Ami Winner: Yes, there shall be yaoi, or at least IMPLIED yaoi since that's H.A.P.P.Y.'s main function. Thanks for the review. Have a dark choccie.  
  
Coppelia: Tala? Truth to say, we also have a strange sort of obsession with him. I'll see if I can work in a pointless cameo later on.  
  
me: Really? We're funny? Never noticed....have a candy cane.  
  
AND Thanks to Festy Tuna, Whirlwind Ren, Marty Stu, Not HAPPY Jan, Manetheren, kim, daph, TOO WEIRD, dezzy, chibi, and Opal, QoV (who reviewed in the traditional manner of Mary sues reviewing their own fics. It's standard procedure here) cos they took time to review. You can all ahve CHEESECAKE! Woo!  
  
And some warnings for this fic! There WILL be Mariah bashing ahead. We don't like her. Period. No OC/Character pairings, but some actions will be implied, but nothing sappy will come of it. Ie NO, "I love you Kai!", "I love you too (enter name)!" Some implied Yaoi, but nothing really hard core, or permanent. PLENTY of demented and strange humor ahead. And Bishounen Trauma too! Enjoy.  
  
*Presses play*  
  
Chapter 2 - In which the author of this lame Mary Sue fic is very much disgusted at herself for writing a second chapter. Also, this Chapter title is too long.  
  
Loud slurping and chewing sounds filled the air of the enclosed restaurant cafeteria. White washed walls had random speckles of food marring its cleanly surface. Empty trays of the buffet table were hastily being refilled with delicious looking Australian cuisine mainly consisting of French fries, sushi, shrimps that looked suspiciously from a barbie and of course many courses of meat and well as seafood.  
  
Behind two large mountain of empty plates sat two people, happily munching away, one with a little more table manners than the other as she was thankfully eating with her mouth closed, though you couldn't really tell with the food disappearing inside.  
  
After an uneventful trip to their rooms where they found that all their stuff had been delivered and that the room had indeed two bedrooms with 2 double beds, bathroom, kitchen and lounge, the Bladebreakers and Kinetic 44 found their way downstairs at the BBA complimentary buffet.  
  
Boy were they regretting bringing their respective members here.  
  
"You are such a pig," Opal deadpanned as her teammate ate what could have been her 5th round of sushi. Alita only swallowed and smiled before sending a challenging glare Tyson's way.  
  
Sadly, the two were seeing who could eat the most, the Bladebreakers were first shocked at how much Alita ate as they all knew Tyson was...well Tyson, but as the plates rose, shock just turned to plain embarrassment. They did NOT know these people.  
  
Harley and Max had very soon left, talking happily about cute puppies and beyblade defence...both of these topics weirdly interconnected.  
  
Rei and Kai had no idea why they were made to sit next to each other and weren't allowed to leave, with a glass of suspicious amber liquid sitting infront of each boy. Neither of them had taken the chance to drink it. Kai was glaring at his glass and this Alita girl with menace. She chewed, swallowed and smiled and of course, repeat.  
  
Tyson calmly buttered a bun. He would SO win.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
"N-no! Stay away!" A young man stuttered edging away nervously, a blush colouring his whole face adorably.  
  
Opal leaned closer trapping him between herself and the convenient wall of the outside garden. "I only want to see your eyes..." Her thumb ran over the chestnut banged boy's lips, causing his face to practically STEAM.  
  
Kenny looked wildly around, his white shirt already falling off one shoulder. He was trapped, on his back no less, butt cushioned by the grass and straddled by a very insistent girl who was wearing VERY little clothing and had VERY unpure intentions by her actions. Kenny gulped, glancing wildly at his laptop on a nearby rock for help.  
  
He nearly yelped as her hand cupped his chin, her lips drawing dangerously near. "W-why... I'm not all that interesting really! I thought you liked Rei! He's much better looking..." He started to ramble desperately.  
  
"Such innocence..." Opal's lips lifted lavishly. "All I want to do is see your eyes Chief," she whispered suggestively. Just as her hand moved to sweep back those soft, and annoyingly dense chestnut bangs--  
  
"Chief?" Max stared with surprise at the suggestive scene, a blush quickly spreading over his cheeks. Harley stood beside him, hiking her eyebrows up as the two came into view.  
  
"MAX!!!" Kenny scrambled from under Opal, the relief clear in his voice. "I need you to...uh...help me upgrade Draciel!" He jumped as Opal's hand slithered over his shoulder enticingly.  
  
"But I still haven't seen your eyes Kenny dear," she complained.  
  
"Actually, come to think of it, neither have--" Max was cut off as Kenny dragged him off by the elbow.  
  
"Come on Max!" Chief said nervously hurrying along out of sight.  
  
Harley gave Opal a look. "You just couldn't wait, could you?"  
  
The black haired girl gave a cheeky grin. "He's so easy to corrupt, and he left Dizzy - all for the taking."  
  
Both of them glanced at the innocent looking laptop.  
  
Harley gripped her heart. "We are truly evil."  
  
Both of their eyes gleamed in the skies of the night, Opal's lips curving into a dark smile. "Oh, but what fun would this game be without stakes?" Both girls chuckled and set about their evil task.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Back at the buffet table where two supposed beybladers/pigs were eating like no tomorrow...  
  
"I wonder where Kenny and Max went?" Rei asked no one in particular.  
  
Kai sat beside him, staring at the growing pile of plates, eyebrow twitching like crazy. Suddenly he slammed a fist onto the table. "ENOUGH!"  
  
Several plates fell with a resounding crash onto the floor.  
  
Alita and Tyson stared at him in surprise, a mouthful of ramen noodles dangling from their lips. Both stared at him for a few moments before slurping up the rest in one go.  
  
Kai clenched his fists, narrowing crimson red eyes at the girl. "You. Since you're the supposed World Champion, I challenge you to a match. On no circumstances will I stay here any longer and watch you two eat like disgusting vermin."  
  
"Whoa, chill Kai, you know how Tyson is," Rei started, but shut up quickly when Kai levelled a glare to melt steel his way.  
  
Alita daintily wiped her mouth with a napkin and stretched with a yawn. "I'm tired," she said, totally ignoring the outburst.  
  
"Answer me," Kai gritted out stonily.  
  
"Huh? Well, you can stay up if you want. I'm sure you and Rei have lots to do to each other..." She trailed off a little in innuendo before finishing, "Tyson seems a little tired as well, hehehe, I should know, I always seem a little sleepy after eating a lot."  
  
"Stop changing the subject. I challenged you. You will battle against me," Kai ordered.  
  
"But I'm not all that good..." Alita scratched the back of her head with a sheepish smile.  
  
"Stop pushing her Kai, if she doesn't want to battle it doesn't really matter right?" Rei said hurriedly, trying to calm the slate haired boy before the fires of hell started in those eyes.  
  
Kai cut his efforts off. "Yes or no."  
  
Alita smiled, "Tell you what, if I battle with you, you'll promise to sleep with Rei tonight."  
  
Tyson choked on a piece of chicken as Rei and Kai turned curious shades of red. "What!?"  
  
Alita laughed, seeing the direction their thoughts were going. "Nono, just sleeping on the same bed that's all, it's not that big of a deal...you'll have to share anyways."  
  
"Er Kai..." Rei was getting scared by the eerie glint in the girl's eyes.  
  
"Fine."  
  
Tyson and Rei gaped at Kai who didn't spare them a glance.  
  
Alita's expression changed drastically, eye narrowing into slits, her lips lifting into a satisfied smile. "Perfect." Her eyes glowed with menace at those words, sending chills down their spines. Without a word, Alita walked toward the doors, a hand beckoning them to follow.  
  
Rei wondered over the sudden change of personality as they were led into the garden where Alita stood behind the stone beyblade stadium built into the ground. Was it just him or were her eyes glowing in the dark?  
  
Suddenly Alita levelled a gun at them, her face shadowed in the darkness. The barrel levelled at them shone silver in the moon slight, revealing a reversed 45.colt, and fully loaded. The words 'Battle Angel' were inscribed on the metal plate of the barrel.  
  
Rei and Kai froze in their steps while Tyson's eyes widened in surprise. That was a real gun. Bullets and all, safety off.  
  
"W-what's the meaning of this!?" Kai demanded, his fingers clenching around his beyblade launcher, also loaded with Dranzer.  
  
Alita's eyes didn't look at him but veered off suddenly as another shadow landed quietly beside her. "Opal darling, they challenged us," Alita's voice had gotten somehow deeper and much more menacing.  
  
The person stepped into the moonlight revealing Opal, a whip wrapped around her wrist. Both their eyes glowed insanely, one an amber brown, the other a deadly black with a small pinprick of red.  
  
Opal shrugged, "Harley is busy, I'm bored. You better stop changing personalities Battle Angel or I'll have to shoot you again."  
  
Alita smiled darkly, "But I like being insane."  
  
Rei and Tyson's eyes widened. "I-Insane?" Tyson said uncertainly.  
  
Opal laughed, "Quite. All of us are psychopathic and ruthless when it comes down to the game. Insanity is the only freedom in this poor wretched peaceful world." The last she said in disgust before turning to Alita. "Don't destroy their blades will you?"  
  
Alita smiled, tilting her head in a small nod, gun still aimed at the center of Tyson's head.  
  
Kai readied his beyblade. "You don't stand a chance against me."  
  
Rei stared wide eyed at the two. Both of them seemed downright scary right now. He couldn't help but wonder if they truly were insane. Alita's sudden change was just too drastic for any normal person...and c'mon! Their eyes were GLOWING.  
  
"Ready," Opal started, "3, 2, 1. Let it rip."  
  
The bang of the gun was deafening as the bullet tore from the barrel, even as Dranzer was launched into the dish. Before their very eyes the bullet separated and reassembled, spinning wildly like any bullet would and hitting the blue beyblade like any bullet would do.  
  
Kai's eyes widened as Dranzer was knocked from the ring right past his ear before he could blink.  
  
The stone was the only sign of the super speeded beyblade as a cracks formed in its path. Alita rolled her eyes and before uttering a small but sharp, "Stop."  
  
In the center of the ring spun a very small beyblade, the smallest regulation would allow, silver in colour as it drilled a dent into the stone beneath with speeds that only a bullet could achieve. And just as suddenly, it shot back toward Alita, reforming into a bullet.  
  
With relative ease she unlocked the bullet chamber from her gun, flipping it into the air as the bullet slid smoothly into the empty chamber. The rotating chamber landed and locked back onto the .45 colt without the slightest sound in Alita's hands.  
  
Tyson and Rei were well aware they were gaping with shock.  
  
"HA!" Alita grinned and did a exuberant victory dance, twirling around the dish with song. "Victory is mine! Mine mine mine, lalalalala..."  
  
Kai scowled. This wasn't what he expected. The girl that defeated him had not even given him a chance, everything about her was opposite to this hyper active doll. It was hard believing they were the same person. Without a word he picked Dranzer up and stalked out of the garden.  
  
Alita winked at Rei. "Have a nice night Rei-kun." She waited till after they left before facing Opal. "Have the stakes been raised? Their skills are lacking, but we both know that will change, all they need is a little...push."  
  
Opal nodded lifting her black lips in a smirk. "Of course, I for one want this game to last."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
They rounded back in the hotel suite to see Harley and Max talking excitedly together, and about liking cheese of all things. Kenny was in a corner, typing almost obsessively, shooting a startled glance at Opal as they stepped into the room.  
  
Alita sent a look Kai's way, "Deal's a deal Hiwatari! You said you would sleep with him!!!" She gestured wildly from the door way at Rei's sleeping figure in one of the rooms.  
  
Kai made shushing gestures with his hands, well aware of Max's laughter at the particular wording of her words. Alita pointed at Rei with determination.  
  
"Hey! I battled AND beat you! So go and sleep together!!!"  
  
"Now that's perverted," Max chuckled.  
  
Blushing slightly and sending a (cute) glare at Alita, Kai stalked into the room, glaring once more at the people in the room before shutting the door quietly, so Rei wasn't disturbed.  
  
Alita punched the air in triumph, a devious look crossing her face, "Now to move them later and take pictures, kekekeke..." She said to herself, ducking into the room with a yawn, silently cackling.  
  
Opal rolled her eyes and sent a questioning look at Harley who was now actually EATING cheese with Max. The blonde girl (looking very happy) took a moment to nod quickly back, before her eyes transformed back into hearts as she gazed at Max. Opal let her own devious smile cover her lips, wandering over to the boy trying to shrink himself into the wallpaper, clutching his laptop like a life line. "Oh Chief..." Her voice toned sensually.  
  
Kenny jumped. "Eep." And ran into the room Alita just went into, Opal only a step behind.  
  
A sleepy, stripy-pyjama clad girl was promptly thrown from the room as the door shut behind her. Alita pouted, rubbing her sore butt and crawled next to Tyson's snoring form on the sofa bed, going out like a log.  
  
The sound of someone hastily scratching their finger nails in a panicked attempt to escape came from the other side of the closed door. A very shrill girlish scream followed by a very sadistic laugh could be heard.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing with that?" Sound of a thud.  
  
"My shirt!" Rip.  
  
"No! Don't touch that!" A small whimper followed.  
  
"You can't stick that there! Max! Rei! Kai! HELP!!!"  
  
Fully enveloped with the most controversial, intelligent as well as interesting conversation, Max and Harley ignored the muffled whimpers, arguing heatedly over which of their beyblades were a nicer green.  
  
Alita and Tyson snored away on the sofa bed.  
  
Kai and Rei were sleeping together.  
  
Such to say, the night passed uneventfully.  
  
...  
  
Except at the strike of midnight, a shadow tippy toed into Rei and Kai's room, the sound of a camera clicking away softly for a few minutes as the pink panther theme played mysteriously in the air.  
  
Said shadow momentarily crawled back into the sofa bed, disappearing under a ridiculous amount of blankets, camera tucked under her pillow safely as she went back into the land of yaoi dreams.  
  
End Chapter 2  
  
Next Time on Kinetic Drama, the author might even stoop so low as to WRITE another chapter! The World Championships are running hot! Whoa! These girls are RUTHLESS! Not to mention really perverted! Hey! What's this? Oh no! MARIAH!!!  
  
The boys go sight seeing while K44 battle it out in the dome! No, you CAN'T catch a ruddy speedboat from Sydney Harbour to the Great Barrier Reef! What the hell are these Aussies saying? Dunny? Sheila? Crikey!?  
  
See you there! 


End file.
